We're Enemies, Right?
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: It seems that even though they're enemies, Seras Victoria can't seem to get her mind off of Anderson. She starts questioning her feelings and why she feels she has to see Anderson every chance she can. Note: NOT TWILIGHT BASED! I didn't read it.
1. Chapter 1

The young vampiress Seras Victoria, was on a mission, of course with her master Alucard. Her blonde hair was her in eye and she decided to move her bangs back out of her blue eyes. Then she looked over at her master before looking away from him, up at the night sky. She couldn't believe that they were going to look for Anderson again, even though she could have sworn that her master had killed him. "Umm…" she had started, not exactly certain what she was going to say to her master in the first place.

Which her small voice had caused him to look over at her. She had shivered a bit with the look that was in her master's eye when he looked at her. She was wearing her usually uniform, which just happened to be her police girl uniform. Of course, when he had looked over at her, she had forgot what she was even going to say to him in the first place. Then she looked down at the ground, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Of course, it was after a while that she had decided to walk off on her own. Then again she was so certain where she was going. She looked up for a moment, noticing that she was nowhere near where her master was at that moment. She looked around, knowing that she was completely lost and she wasn't exactly certain where her master was at that moment. Then she went back to looking down at the ground as she walked, fiddling with her fingers.

Soon after she ended up bumping into someone or something that was standing in front of her. Slowly she raised her head to look up at a tall figure that was standing before her. She gasped when she had noticed exactly who it was at that moment. She couldn't believe that he was alive, since she had thought that her master had killed him. She was in complete shock to the point that she couldn't exactly think about what she was going to say to him.

"What…I thought you were…" she had stuttered in disbelief that he was actually still there in the first place. Then she shook her head, not wanting to believe that he was actually standing before her at that moment.

"What are ye doing here, young vampiress," came an Irish sounding voice from the tall man who stood before her. This man had blonde hair and blue-green eyes that where behind glasses. He was wearing his usually priest clothing and the cross around his neck. Slowly, he reached his hand out to her and lifted her head up by putting his hand under her chin.

Soon Seras quickly turned her head to release her chin from his grip. Then she shook her head and blushed a bit. "Don't do that to me!" she yelled in her British accent. She honestly didn't want him to touch her in anyway, possible. Yet for some reason she had a shade of pink across her face as if she was flustered by him or something of the sort. Of course, she knew that the Catholics and Protestants didn't like each other at all and she knew that and she had a feeling that he knew that as well.

A small smirk had came across the priest's face as he looked a vampire before him. Then he looked up at the night sky. "It's a lovely night out isn't it, my vampiress?" he had questioned her, wondering what exactly she would say to him. Of course, he wasn't trying to hurt her at all, since he felt it was pointless to do so in the first place because she wasn't as much as a threat as Alucard was.

The blonde woman wasn't exactly certain what to think at that moment. Of course, she didn't want anything to happen to her either. She looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at the priest. She still had the shade of pink upon her face, of course, she wasn't exactly certain why she was still blushing in the first place. He was just a priest and he happened to her master's worst enemy in the first place so she couldn't see why she was blushing.

"Meet me…again," Seras had said before she had started to run off in the opposite direction in which she had came from in the first place. She didn't want to be around him any longer, since she was getting pretty flustered in the first place and she didn't know what to do in the first place. She had never felt this way before about anyone, never even her master. Of course, she found it odd that she would feel that way about a priest and one she didn't really like in the first place. But now in her mind it was odd, odd that she was starting to have feelings for that man.

After a while of running she ended up bumping into Alucard, her master. He had looked at her with an evil look in his eyes, as if asking her where she had been at for passed hour. She shivered a bit with that look he had given her before she slowly started to back away from him. "Come on, we're leaving," he said in a low voice before he started to walk back towards where Integra had dropped them off at. The female vampire stood there for a moment before she quickly started to run after her master just to catch up to him.

When they had both reached the helicopter her head had been looking down. She was too embarrassed to mention anything to anyone, not even the head of their organization. Integra sat there in her usually way, her one leg over the other with her hands collapsed in her lap while her fingers with entwined with each other. Seras had taken one glance a her for a moment before her attention was turned back to ground, which she was sitting like that the entire way back to the Hellsing Organization.

When they had walked into the mansion, Integra had stopped Seras by grabbing her shoulder. She had turned to face her for a moment before looking back down at the ground. "What's wrong, Police Girl," the other blonde had questioned her. The vampire shook her head, she really wasn't in the mood for talking about that sort of thing with Integra, or at least not just yet.

"Nothing's wrong, Sir Integra," she had said, feeling a little awkward lying to her superior. With that said she had started to make her way to her room. She wasn't exactly certain if she was ready to face Integra yet, let a lone her master if he even bothered to come and ask her if something was wrong. Of course, she knew that her master wouldn't do that type of thing in the first place since that's how he was. He really only cared much about Integra but she could see why since she was like his master. Then she started to blush once more remembering that she had told Anderson to meet her again, but she didn't want her master or Integra to know that she was going to do that in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras had put her arms over her chest, rubbing her arms, since it was slightly cold out that night. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to meet Anderson that night. She felt somewhat nervous at that moment. But she thought it was because she was somewhat falling in love with him and she was also worried about what her master would think if he knew that she was going to see his enemy.

She had arrived that the place in which the priest had told her to meet him at. She looked up at the church for a moment before she looked around. At that moment she noticed the tall priest standing in the doorway of the church. "I've been waiting for ye, less," he said to her with a smirk upon his face, since she had never really seen him smile before.

She had slowly nodded her head before she blushed a crimson red. "N…not, long I hope," she had said softly to him. She didn't want to have keep him waiting for a long time in the first place, other wise she would have felt bad for doing that. Of course, she was trying to keep a "low" profile when she was with him and she was dressed completely different then she normally would dress. Instead she was wearing a deep red dress with long black boots, that went up to her knees and she was wearing red gloves to match her outfit.

The priest was wearing his usual clothing. He didn't really see a need to change what he was wearing in the first place. He had slowly made his way out of the doorway of the church until he was right in front of Seras. He then looked down at her and grabbed a hold of her hand before he started to lead her somewhere else. She had a feeling it was just because he didn't want to be caught with her or something like that, or maybe she was still too noticeable in a crowd or being a lone.

When they had made it to town she looked around, never really knowing what it was like to be in Ireland and not having to destroy it or something a long those lines in the first place. She looked down at the ground, her crimson blush started to turn scarlet. She wasn't exactly too certain why she was so embarrassed by being around Anderson in the first place. But there was still the fact that she had to worry about her master finding out that she wasn't there at all, of course, she was hoping that he thought she went for a moonlight walk and didn't go anywhere from England at all.

Soon her attention was turned back to Anderson, which it seemed kind of odd because he was this extremely tall man walking with a short woman, which in her opinion seemed odd in her own way of thinking about it. Of course, she accidentally walked into him when he had stopped in front of a small restaurant . She then rubbed her face for a moment before looking from behind him to see exactly where they were at that moment. "Why are we hear?" she questioned him, looking up at him with a blush on her face.

Anderson had looked down at her for a moment before he smirked once more. Then he had opened the door to the restaurant, ducked down and walked in. Soon she had followed after him, in somewhat of a quick pace so that she didn't lose him, even though that was kind of impossible with how tall he was in the first place. When the priest had found a table he wanted to sit at he sat down but not before he pulled out the chair across the table that the vampire would be sitting in. She looked at him for a moment before sitting down, holding her dress close to her so that she sat down on it.

The first thing she picked up was the menu to the place but before she could decide what she wanted, it seemed that the priest had already ordered and she didn't even know someone had came over to see what they wanted in the first place. She then titled her head to side, because she was completely confused at that moment. Anderson had looked back at her before a soft smile came upon his face. "Don't worry lass, I got something ye might like," he said to her.

She couldn't believe or actually think that he might know what she would like to eat in the first place. They had sat there for a while before the food had finally arrived. She looked down at it before smelling it, noting that it had smelled pretty good and she was willing to actually try it in the first place. She had picked up her fork and knife and took a quick glance at the man who sat across from her. Then she had started to eat the food, licking her lips, she wasn't exactly expecting it to be that good tasting since she had never really had Irish food before. Of course, anything was better then the blood that she was being fed back at the Hellsing Organization. Then she thought about it and had a feeling that it was going to be that last of real food that she would actually have in a while.

After they both had finished eating, Anderson had decided to take Seras back to where he head lived. Of course, he did have to sneak her in, in the fist place. When they had walked into where the priest had slept the night before the vampire looked around the room at everything, taking it all in. Then she had noticed that the man was sitting on his bed and she slowly walked over to him and sat down next him since she wasn't certain if he would care or not.

Anderson looked over at her for a moment before her had turned his upper body to face her. Then he had reached his hand to her, gently putting it on her cheek before running it back to her blonde hair. A deep red blush had came upon her face, feeling his hand on her skin. Then she had shivered a bit, just by one simple touch. She honestly couldn't believe that a priest would actually do something like that.

It took her a moment before she realized why she was feeling the way she, she knew that she was falling for the priest in front of her. Of course, she wasn't certain what her master would think of such a thing in the first place. She couldn't believe that she would even consider having feelings for her master's enemy in the first place. But all she knew was that it was happening and there wasn't much she could do about it in the first place. At first she didn't want to believe that it was true but she knew in her hear that she couldn't deny such feelings for him, since she knew that they were there and they were real.

Slowly she leaned a little closer to Anderson, knowing now that everything was perfectly fine and she knew that there was nothing wrong with her going to kiss the person that she was falling in love with. Anderson had looked a the vampire for a moment, confused on what she was doing until he had felt her cold lips against his. The vampire had wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair has she felt his hands moving around her waist. She had shivered a bit at the touch but didn't care that moment. Though she did gasp a bit when the priest had pulled her closer to his body.

It was at that moment when she realized that she had better be heading back. She then pulled away from Anderson, breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I must go," she said before she quickly made her way out of his room. She had to return before sun up and before anyone had realized that she was gone in the first place. She had quickly made her way back to England, which when she had gotten there she acted like nothing had happened then she had made her way to room and flapped down on her bed, still with a blush on her face.

_I don' know what had gotten into me…_ she though as she slowly started to drift off to sleep, still thinking about her night with the priest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, or night since Seras is a vampire and slept through the entire day. She had woke up to the sound of Walter's voice. Slowly she opened her eyes to look at up at Walter. Then she quickly sat up, blushing a bit wondering when he had gotten into her room. "W…Walter," she had questioned him, before she quickly got out of her bed, almost tripping as she did so. Walter looked at the vampire for a moment, with his hands behind his back, like the usually were.

"Miss Victoria," Walter had started before he pulled out from behind his back, the ticket that Seras had used to get to Ireland and back. Then she quickly pointed to it and blushed. "Where did you get that?!" Soon after she had grabbed the ticket from him, she couldn't believe that he had found that, she thought she had it hidden somewhere, she didn't think it was sitting out.

The blush on her face never went away as she stood there starting at Walter. "You won't tell will you, Walter," she had questioned him, wanting to know the truth before she decided to tell him the rest of the story, just to make sure his trust was there and it was good enough for her to actually tell him. She did know that she wouldn't be able to tell her master about what happened the night before, because she knew that he would be extremely pissed off at her for even considering leaving the mansion.

Walter had shook his head at the question that Seras had asked him about. "No, Miss Victoria." he said softly to her with a smile on his face. Of course, he was quite interested in knowing the reason she had made a special trip to Ireland in the dead of night to see someone, but he wanted to know who she bothered to see in the first place.

The vampire looked at the older man that stood before her before nodding her head a bit. "The truth is," she had started as she stuttered a bit. Soon after her entire body had started to shake because of her nervousness that she was going through at that moment. "I…I went to see Anderson." she had continued in one breath, even though she didn't know if Walter had gotten what she had said.

Walter started at the female before him. Then he had raised a brow. He knew that the girl had said it all in one breath but he had caught every word of what she had said to him. Soon he had walked up to her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. Of course, she was glad that she was able to tell someone, who wasn't going to say anything to her master or Integra about what she had done the last night. But she didn't tell Walter that she was planning on seeing Anderson that night as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Seras had made her way to Ireland once more. Though she had decided to go the orphanage where Anderson had worked. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure what the people would think about her. When she had finally arrived there she looked around then she saw the priest surround by young children. Then she had remembered something about her childhood before shaking it off.

Slowly she made her way closer to him with a smile on her face as she looked down at the children then up at Anderson. "Good evening," she said softly to him before she felt the tugs of small hands upon her clothing as she looked down at them with a smile still on her face.

"Come pway with us," the children all said to her. Seras didn't know what to say at that moment but she agreed to go and have some fun with the children. She ended up playing hind-an-seek with them before she started to play tag with them. She was pretty much acting like a child, then she blushed from embarrassment when she looked at the priest who was smiling at them.

After that she stopped running and looked at him. She blushed a bit before smiled a him, knowing that he was quite happy that the children had liked her in the first place. Slowly, she began to walk over to him with her hands behind her back, swinging side to side. "Something wrong?" she had questioned him, wanting to know why he had continued to look at her like he was.

"Children, time to go to bed," Anderson had said to the children, waving his hands so that the children would head into the orphanage. They all went passed to the door and smiled at them both as the quickly made their way into the building. Once the children where all inside, he looked down at the vampire, in which he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Which had caused her to blush , knowing that he priest had feelings for her. Then she looked up at him once more, "You've never answered me," she said.

A smile can across Anderson's face as she looked down at her. "You're good with them," he had replied finally. He never would have guessed that the children would have liked the vampire like they did. Of course, that was because they didn't even know that she was a vampire in the first place.

Then it was that moment where Anderson had put his hand under her chin and titled her head upwards before he placed his lips upon hers. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they had pulled away, breaking the kiss with each other. Seras looked at the priest with a heavy crimson blush on her face.

"Will ye, be staying longer?" Anderson had questioned the vampire as he looked down at her for an honest answer. She looked up at him her blush growing darker then it was. Then she remembered that she couldn't do that because she knew that someone would find out other then Walter soon or later.

She shook her head in a reply but then decided that she was going to say something. "No, I can't," she said softly to him, only wishing that she could have been able to stay longer, or at least as long as he wanted to her stay with him at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

As Seras made her way back to England she thought about the priest. She couldn't believe that she didn't just stay with him. Of course, she knew that it was quite impossible in the first place. She knew that the children at the orphanage liked her, but they didn't know the truth about her and wasn't exactly about to tell them either. But she was pretty happy when she was with the children for some reason, it was as if she was a child herself again. She had sighed a bit as she looked out the window of the plane she was riding in and she could see England and the Hellsing mansion. When the plane finally landed, she slowly walked out of it and looked up at the night sky for a moment. Then she started to make her way back to the Hellsing mansion, at a somewhat slow pace.

When she finally made it to what she called "home" she quietly opened the door because she didn't want anyone to know that she was out late. She lowered her head, when she realized that no one was around at that time. Then she made her way towards the kitchen to get something to eat, which for her and her master, Alucard, was blood. Of course when she was standing there, not moving she jumped a bit when she felt someone place their hand upon her shoulder.

"Where were you," she heard the voice of her master coming from behind her. She could have sworn that no one was up when she walked in. Unless he had been there the entire time without her realizing it since she was a bit slow at some things.

"Ma..master," she had questioned him with still a bit of a jumpy voice. Also with the way her voice sounded; it was like she was hiding something, which she was but she didn't want her master to know that in the first place, that wouldn't be the best thing in the world for that to happen.

"Are you going to answer me, Police Girl?" he questioned her again, with even more anger in his voice. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. She could have just lied to him and said that she was nowhere at all, but she had a feeling that she knew she was somewhere.

"Master, why does it matter to you in the first place. But if you must know, I was taking a walk." she said softly to him. She made it so that her voice didn't seem like she was telling him a lie. Then after she had said that to him, she started to make her way back to her room so that she could get some sleep. She didn't want to stay up any longer then she had already done.

When she got into her room, she sat down on her bed for a moment. She looked around at her room before she removed her shoes and stockings. Then she had swung her feet onto her bed before she laid completely down on the bed, putting her arms behind her head, starting at the ceiling. She honestly couldn't think of anything else other then Anderson and the children that she was with earlier. Of course, she still didn't want anyone else to know that she was having an "affair" with Alucard's and the Hellsing Organization's enemy.

It was as if anyone from the Vatican was a common enemy to the Hellsing Organization but that was because the Irish and the British were of different religions. But now she didn't really see the point in them hating each other just because of that, since now for some reason, her and Anderson are getting along pretty well. Other then the fact that she happens to be a vampire and he's a priest and a human. Of course, she didn't care much since she seemed to like him a lot, even to the point it would seem as if she was in love with him.

For some reason, she wouldn't have a problem spending a life time with the priest. Sure she had everlasting life or something of the sort and he didn't but she would rather be with him for as long as he was alive for. Also, she wasn't exactly certain if she would be able to have children since she was that of the undead. But she did know that two undead couldn't make a living so she wasn't certain what a living and undead would make.

Though at that moment, she didn't even want to think of the fact she might not be able to have children at all because she had agreed to become a vampire. Though, at that moment, she was somewhat glad she had been a virgin when she was killed otherwise she would be a ghoul, which wouldn't look too great for her, since she would most likely look ugly in a way. But she did know that if she didn't take up her master's offer in the first place, she would be dead at that moment, instead of undead. As she thought about some things, her eyes had started to close. She had never remembered actually falling a sleep in the first place.

When she had woke up the next morning she looked around for a moment. She then rubbed her eyes, wondering when it actually happen in the first place. Then she rubbed the back of her head, her hair was somewhat messy from her sleeping. Then she looked over and finally noticed Walter was standing in her room.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Victoria," he said softly to her with a smile upon his face. She had jumped back a bit when he had said something to her. She couldn't believe that because she was still somewhat tired that she didn't notice he was there at all. Her eyes were wide at that moment, still in a bit of a shock because he was there.

"Walter," she had questioned him. She had her hand over her heart, which was racing at that moment because he had scared her. She at least wanted a warning if someone was going to do that to her again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Miss Victoria, Alucard told me you go in late last night. He said you went for a walk." he said softly to her, moving his hands a bit before replacing them back behind his back where they were in the first place.

Seras had shrugged her shoulders at that moment. "So, what are you getting at," she had questioned him, titling her head to side. "I mean it was just a walk, Walter nothing to worry about anyways." she had continued to talk to him. Then she looked back down at the bed.

"I'm guessing you weren't walking…but else were," he said softly. Then Seras had gulped a bit, which happened to give herself away with that. But she knew that Walter was the only one how knew that in the first place.


End file.
